


Meeting The Family

by Doaty



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: But mostly happy fluffy gay shit, Coran the crazy uncle, Galra Keith (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Keith is just a gaint space cat, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Lance's family find out Keith is Galra, Lance's family ship Klace so damn much, M/M, Multi, Pidge is a little shit, Space dad is worried, Space mom is clueless, Voltron, and proud, fight me, klance, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9715718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doaty/pseuds/Doaty
Summary: So to put it short,It's been two years since the defeat of Zarkon and two years since Lance and Keith started dating. Lance thought it was time to let Keith meet his family, I mean what can go wrong? Then again, It is Lance's family were talking about.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OH fuck i clicked post by accadent. Wow, my last draft was so bad...Like fuck. Okay i kinda edited somethings.

 

 

It's been a year since the defeat of Zarkon.

Keith had to admit however, a lot has happened in the space of a year, Mostly three things. First Shiro and Allura had started dating and are already expecting their first child. After Zarkon's defeat, Allura and Coran had nowhere to go. I mean, their home Planet had been destroyed. Pidge suggested that they stay on Earth, 'suggested' is kind of an understatement. More like demanded, there was no damn way the Paladin's were gonna let Allura and Coran go back to the castle just to float mindlessly in space. So Allura and Coran ended up living with Shiro and Keith in this old apartment they had rented. (Keith would've gone back to his shack but Shiro would have physically drag him back.) one thing led to another and soon enough, Keith walked in on Shiro and Allura...Let's just say there was lots of screaming and Keith not being to look Allura and Shiro in the eyes for weeks.

Second, Lance and Keith started dating as well. This time, no one saw this coming. Keith and Lance did...'Do' things with each other back in the Castle but Keith swore they only They only made out! Anyway, Lance, Pidge and hunk immediately went back to their family's as soon as they returned to Earth. After at least a few weeks Lance came back to 'visit'. Well more like to confess. From what Keith heard Lance had had a talk with one of his sisters and his sister threatened him with death if he didn't take his 'Skinny Cuban ass' straight over to Keith and confess. Long story short, after some yelling and Keith mistaking 'Te amo' for 'Emo tea' and some angry making out the two started going out. The others knew literally an hour later since hey, its's Lance. Of course, he was gonna be running around about how his flirting skills where so good he managed to 'woo' tiny angsty Galra.

Keith was dating a idiot but he loved it.

Lastly the third thing, Keith told everyone about his Glara heritage. After finding out Lance and Keith started dating, Shiro pulled Keith aside for a talk. It wasn't like the 'Birds and the Bees talk' Oh god no, Keith still had nightmares when Shiro attempted that back when he was twelve. Anyway, This talk was about the whole Galra thing, yup Shiro knew. He was their when Keith found out during the whole Blades of Marmora thing. Shiro demanded that Keith tell Lance and the rest of the team, he said something about "It's not healthy to keep something this big from your loved one' Pidge was right, Shiro was a total space dad.

So a week later, after multiple lectures from Shiro and the god awful 'disappointing dad' looks. Keith gathered everyone in the living-room and came out. Keith had prepared himself for rejection, he had prepared himself to deal with a very mad Allura but what Keith hadn't prepared for was a angry Allura _Who was only angry because Keith had never told them._ The others reaction where actually pretty calm after... I mean they spent two years fighting Galra who where killing machines who where not afraid to blow up a _freaking planet_. Honestly, they wort thing that happens is after a lot of begging Keith let them see him in his Galra form and Hunk got a little too excited, nearly crushing Keith in a bear hug crying "He's so fluffy!".

And that's how Keith ended up here. Laying in bed his head resting on his boyfriend's shoulder while Lance happily scrolled though pictures of his family on his phone and blabbing about all the trouble he and his siblings got into.

"Oh! I remember this, Rosa my little sis, had decided it was a good idea to get her brand new dress smothered in chocolate pudding just a hour before my aunts wedding. You should have seen mama freak! She nearly murder my brother since he was the one who gave her the pu- Ayy Keith, you listening?" Lance snapped out of rant to look down at the looking down at the Korean.

"Huh? Oh, i guess i kinda spaced out for a bit." Keith mumbled shaking th thoughts out of his head.

Lance raised a eyebrow before laughing "It's cool babe-" Lance started before getting cut off by Keith growling "Don't call me 'babe'". Lance rolled his eyes and sat up "Yeah, Yeah you know you love it, Cutie~" Lance fucking giggled as he doges a smack to the back of the head from Keith who was blushing furiously. The Lance laughed for a moment before Lance sighed softly. 

"Hey I've been meaning to as you." He paused for a moment and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "My family been begging me to bring you over, hell I even got at least two death threats. Anyway, It's Rosa's birthday in couple of days. So, do you wanna come or-?" Lance noticed Keith's eyes widened. "I mean it's okay if you don't wanna, i-"

Keith cut Lance off again with a small kiss on his lips "No, no, It's fine Lance. If your really want me to meet them, it's just-...Do you think they'll be okay with me being, y'know Galra?"

Lance's eye softened and grinned, grabbing Keith's arm and pulling him onto his lap despite Keith's protests and wrapped his arms around Keith's waist. "Keith, baby, Space cat of my life~" Keith growled but Lance ignored him and continued."You got nothing to worry about! The moment you step into the room they will love you and won't even think _twice_ about your adorable purple ass~ I mean, you worst you'll get is from my big sis, she loves animals so once she see's your ears she will _flip_." Lance noticed Keith looking slightly nervous and quickly corrected himself "But if that's whats worrying you, you can just go in you human form if that makes you more comfortable?"

Keith nodded softly "Yeah, I think i'll do that." Lance grinned. "So, is that a yes?" Keith smiled and nodded causing Lance grin to widen even more if possible and he began to rant again "Great! Dude you should see the McCain parties, our family is huge if you bring in all the extended family so when ever it's some ones birthday we all have this huge parry in the garden since we can't fit anyone in. Oh! Have you even been surfing? There's this beach near our house and me and Alex used to-"

Keith leaned his head against his boyfriends shoulder, burring his face in the crook of Lance's neck, allowing his boyfriend to continue his rant with a pleasant smile.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Chapter One is finished! Sorry about the repost, the last draft was shitty as hell so i decided to redo somethings. Anyway in the next chapter we'er gonna have a roadtrip!

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and to start off theres a few things i want to say,
> 
> 1\. I want to apologise for such a late update I had pretty bad writers block.
> 
> 2\. One of my friends helped me out a lot with this chapter and basically threatened to beat my ass if i didn't update so you owe your thanks to them
> 
> 3\. Should i rewrite chapter One? There's some loose ends and things i want to clear up but i don't know if i should keep it as it is.
> 
> Well that's just about it, now here's the long awaited chapter two.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Keith stared out of the window, his head resting ageist the glass and though the vibrations where giving him a headache he couldn't bring himself to move since the soft pater of rain ageist the window and the purr of the car engine was oddly comforting.

   Keith glanced to the side and his eyes landed on Lance, Who's eyes where staring straight ahead and concentrating on the road. A smile tugged at Keith's lips as he noticed that Lance's tongue was slightly sticking out, Yet another one of Lances habits that he always did when he was deep in thought.

 Keith snapped out of his thoughts feeling his phone buzz before he reluctantly sat, pulling his phone of of his pocket. Keith raised a eyebrow seeing that there was a message from Pidge.

 

**Pidgetto:  You fucking furry.**

**KeefyBoi:  1. What did i do now? 2. Can we stop with the furry jokes now?**

**Pidgetto;  Never. Also i heard from a little birdie (AKA Hunk breaks easily under pressure) That your off your off to meet Lances Fam. Dose this mean what i think it means?**

**KeefyBoi:  Lance is right, you are a terrifying gremlin**

**Pidgetto;  Thank you**

**KeefyBoi:  also what does "Does this mean what i think this mean?" mean?**

**Pidgetto: Amzing Grammer. And it means ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

**KeefyBoi: no**

**Pidgetto:  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

**KeefyBoi:  sTOP**

**Pidgetto:  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

**Pidgetto:  ALso it just hit me, KeefyBoi? Really????**

  
**KeefyBoi:  Lance got to my phone again and he seemed so pleased with himself i didn't change it**

**Pidgetto:   You two are so cute together i disgusts me**

**KeefyBoi:  anyway, i forgot to ask, hows things with your familly?**

**Pidgetto:  Great actually, Even though we haven't left the house in days and Mom refuses to let any of us out of her sight but you can't really blame her she thought Matt and Dad where dead and i did just disappear**

 

**Pidgetto: I'll talk to you later the rest of the Holtt fam are here for a god awful reunion.**

 

**KeefyBoi:  I'll pray for you**

 

"Hey Keith, Wanna make a pit stop? I need to stretch my legs." Lance suddenly spoke up from the drivers seat. Keith put his phone back in his pocket before turning to look at the Cuban "If you need a break, I could drive for a bit?".  

   Lance scoffed pulling into a nearby gas station "Keith baby, remember your driving skills when we where running from that Garrison patrol? , I swear i saw my life flash before my eyes". Keith rolled his eyes getting out the car with lance "That was on a hover bike, And I doubt its wise to go the speed limit while you getting chased by the military." "Don't sass me Texas boy" Lance pouted, childishly sticking his tongue out.

There was a beat of silence as the two stared at each other over the top of Lance's truck before the couple dissolved into a fit of giggles.

Keith and Lance parted way's since Keith needed the bathroom and Lance had to stuck up on snacks. They agreed to never mention how much they ate. Also Lance doesn't trust Keith shopping after a incident before they left, where Keith attempted to meme. Basically Lance asked if he wanted chips and Keith screamed at the top of his lungs "I'M ALWAYS A SLUT FOR DORITOS" unknown to him that there was a group of kids and a very outraged soccer mom.

Keith shivered at the memory as he closed the bathroom before he went and stood in front of the mirror. Keith rested his hands on the white-ish  porcelain of the sink, his head hanging low and taking deep breaths. He couldn't help but be nervous. Keith never had a good track record with people growing up in the foster system but he didn't want to screw this up. He knew how important lances family was to him, and if he fucked up. Oh god Keith didn't want to think about th-

A buzzing from his phone snapped him of of his thoughts. A Small sense of relief washed over him, glad he wasn't going to have yet another breakdown in a bathroom. He's had enough of that for a lifetime. Keith splashed some water on his face before checking his phone, and yet again. It was from Pidge.

 

**Pidgetto: Dear lord if i knew coming back would result in a awkward reunion i would've stay up there and chilled withe the purple Kitties**

 

**KeefyBoi: Don't call the Blades 'Purple Kitties'**

 

**Pidgetto: That one guy had a tail! Also fuck you**

**KeefyBoi: Already taken. Also kind of a crisis here**

 

**Pidgetto: Dr Pidge is here, Now tell me whats the problem?????**

**KeefyBoi: Thank you Dr. PIdge. Also Lance's fam. I don't want to fuck this up. I mean i love Lance. I really do and im kind of freaking out cause what'll happen if they find out im. Y'know. You know how people feel about Aliens. I mean the Garrison practically threatened us when we came back to never tell any one about what happened while they Prepair' The only god damn reason me, Allura and Coran are still alive is cause hello, WE SAVED THE UNIVERSE.**

 

**Pidgetto: Okay Keith calm down and think. Remember all the rants Lance went on about hid family? He loves them and i've meet them before so they definitely love him. Not gonna lie some shot went down years ago so it may be awkward with the "boy on boy" thing with certain family member but nothing more than that. Also, the Garrison gave us clearance to tell out family's about the whole 'Voltron' so knowing Lances big mouth, they know. And it's been two weeks and Lance hasn't said anything so i'm assuming its good.**

 

**KeefyBoi: I have to go, Thanks Pidge.**

 

**Pidgetto: Anything for my favourite furry ;)**

 

Keith smiled, shaking his head softly before pocketing his phone yet again. He ran a hand tough his hair before he realised how long he was taking, Lance was probably finished with the snack run. So he turned and left the bathroom making his way back to the truck and Lance, who was barely able to hold bags upon bags of junk food and a way too pleased smile on his face.

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Fainaly done! just wanna apologise yet again for such a late chapter but on the bright side, Im back.**

**Also, next time Lance screams internally and Hunk would make amazing mom.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Authors Note

First of all I just want to say I'm so sorry for taking so long to update any of my stories. I had exams and I kina lost my inspiration for a while but don't worry! I' back since I got some new ideas for my stories and my good ole pal threatened me with bodily harm if I didn't get off my procrastinating ass.

 

Now I have question, Should I rewrite the first chapters? It's just I'm not happy with it all. It feels rushed, pacing is poor, characters are OCC and I wrote it without thinking the story though since I have a bad habit of getting too over excited with a idea and jumping right into the deep-end without planning. No need to worry though! I got some drama, fluff, good ol' angst planed. How does a 'incident' with some homophobic family sound? and maybe I could add Keith's mom in as well and have Lance do the whole 'met the mom' thing as well.

Before I go, I just want to say thank you all so much for the 95 kudos and the support! I never thought anyone would even like this concept with my shitty writing so i'm overjoyed that but you guys seem to like it so, I promise I'll try harder from now on.


End file.
